The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed technology.
There are various tools available for processing of videos for different purposes. There are several known tools for detection of foreground and background of a video stream. But, there is no known technique for detecting presence of a living hold in a video stream. A living hold may be defined as a slow moving graphic introduced at an end of a video stream. Generally, a living hold is present at an end of a video stream to indicate the viewers that the video is still playing and is not stuck. Because there are no available techniques and tools for detecting presence of the living holds, there remains a strong need of such a method.